Avatar: Agente 47
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: ¿El mejor asesino de todos puede enamorarse? Es la interrogante que deberá responder, mientras se enfrenta a los sentimientos desconocidos y a las personas que le persiguen. (Korra y Asami)
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, espero que le den una muy buena bienvenida a este nuevo fic que estoy realizando basado en una película que se llama: Hitman: Agente 47 del año 2007, como ya saben (o por si no lo saben) es KorrAsami lo sé, lo sé… ¿alguien ha notado que solo de estos dos personajes escribo? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Debe ser mera coincidencia.

Y como siempre antes de comenzar ATLA y LOK no me pertenecen tampoco la película, solo los tome para aumentar el KorrAsami para los lectores y para hacer una historia que en lo personal considero que es genial. El personaje es Korra lo seguiré ocupando cuando me refiera a ella, pero en lo demás será 47. créditos a los respectivos creadores de las imágenes que tome. Sin más disfrútenla y sobretodo Feliz Segundo Aniversario de Korra y Asami. (Algo atrasado x2)

 **Avatar: Agente 47**

 **Prólogo**

 **En ausencia de luz… la oscuridad prevalece.**

En algún lugar de Europa, niños huérfanos son tomados con el fin de convertirlos en los mejores mercenarios. Entrenados para utilizar todo tipo de armas de fuego así como también peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Y como si fuera un rito de iniciación eran tatuados para dejar en claro cuál era su profesión en ese mundo y único propósito: Asesinar.

La mayoría de estos huérfanos son niños rapados y marcados con un código de barra en la cabeza una vez que logran pasar las pruebas rigurosas a los cuales eran sometidos constantemente, en cambio las niñas que también eran sometidas a las pruebas y si lograban sobrevivir todo el proceso su tatuaje es puesto en el cuello muy cerca del lóbulo de la oreja.

Quienes osaran revelarse eran asesinados sin piedad por los "profesores" gracias a las órdenes de un solo director que monitoreaba uno por uno el avance de sus discípulos. Bajo la mirada de las personas eran un sacerdote de impecable moral y debajo de eso era la mente Maestra en un plan macabro financiado por muchas empresas fantasmas.

El párroco coloco una caja de madera con dos armas Para-Ordnance P18.9 frente a la nueva integrante de la fraternidad de asesinos. Había logrado pasar todas las pruebas impuesta ganándose el respeto de los demás siendo la única mujer de ese grupo en sobrevivir obteniendo así los tatuajes en su cuello.

En la ciudad de Londres – Inglaterra, después de un largo día en el trabajo, la agente de la interpol Azula Balefire volvía a su casa. Como siempre un jornada atareada con múltiples casos era presentado ante ella, unos más riesgosos que otros sin embargo ella cumple con su deber de manera eficiente. Aunque había uno que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza y había sido un dolor desde el momento que lo tomo directamente de las manos de Lin Beifong la jefa del departamento.

Una vez terminado el papeleo fue directamente a su auto y volvió a casa para estar con su familia, la madrugaba se había abierto con una pequeña tormenta pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerla y llegar hasta sus seres amados.

Apago y bajo de su auto, el abrigo era acogedor y sobre todo no dejaba que el agua helada de la tempestad la abordara directamente a excepción de su cabeza. Sonrió con gracia por la bicicleta que esperaba en la entrada.

 _Probablemente no encontró su lugar en la cochera_ se dijo, tendría que hablar con su hija para que no dejara sus juguetes fuera de su zona.

Agarro la bicicleta y corrió hasta la entrada para refugiarse, acomodando el objeto a un lado. Metió la llave en la ranura y por fin logro entrar a su morada para lograr conciliar el sueño en su lecho junto con su esposo.

Encendió una pequeña lámpara para obtener mejor visibilidad, se deshizo de su abrigo así como también de su arma y placa colocándolos en el taburete.

 _Muy lindo_. La pequeña luz deslumbro un dibujo hecho por su hija y junto a el un vaso de leche y una galleta con chispas de chocolate, las iba a degustar después de todo fueron hechas por su pequeño retoño.

Siguió caminando y trato de encender una luz pero le fue imposible, creyendo firmemente que talvez algún fusible había explotado por el tifón. No le dio importancia posiblemente mañana su esposo lo arreglaría.

En la penumbra trato de caminar apenas alumbrando el camino por los relámpagos, sin tener que chocar con algo. Iba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando se topó con algo en su alfombra, inmediatamente el vaso que reposaba en su mano cayo.

–Ohhh… demonios… –Por reflejo busco su arma.

–No está ahí… está en la cocina donde la dejaste.

Una luz fue encendida revelando a una mujer vestida de esmoquin con una corbata roja, sentada en un escritorio apuntándole con su el arma Para-Ordnance P18.9, estaba cargada porque sabía muy bien que significaba ese ligero clic que escucho.

–¿Cómo entraste? –todavía estaba sorprendida por observar a la individua que estaba ahí.

–… –la misteriosa giro su rostro para contemplar el pequeño objeto en sus manos, sin dejarle de apuntar a la oficial–. Tienes una linda familia –señalo mientras giraba su rostro para encararla–.

La mujer de ojos ámbar estaba pálida, pensando en su familia y lo que esa desgraciada podría hacerle.

–Están bien… con vida y durmiendo –susurro como si alguien fuera a escucharla mientras dejaba en el escritorio la fotografía de ella, su esposo e hija.

Para la mujer de cabello negro fue una corta tranquilidad, aún tenía un problema y se aferraba a la mano enguantada de la mujer punteando directamente a su torso. Quedaban varias preguntas sin contestar y la más importante salió de sus labios con un relámpago.

–¿Vas a matarme?

–Si te quisiera matar lo hubiera hecho esta mañana cuando ibas hacia tu auto y hubiera desaparecido antes de que tu cuerpo tocara el piso –manifestó con tanta tranquilidad que logro inquietar a la agente.

–¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Para hablar. Pero Azula si haces que te mate, no morirás sola… –su mirada sin inmutarse seguía clavada contra la otra mujer–. Siéntate –ordeno.

Sin más remedio y con pasos temblorosos hizo lo que la mujer le pidió, sentándose frente a frente contra su atacante. Ya había estado en peligro antes pero nada se comparaba con sentirse tan minúscula e insignificante contra una mujer que pretendía atacar y asesinar tanto a ella como a su familia.

La tensión se podía cortar cuchillo mientras el duelo de mirada de daba entre la morena y la de tez blanca, por su parte Azula no quería hacer movimientos bruscos que incentivaran a su atacante así que estaba a su merced.

–¿Eres una buena mujer inspectora?

–Ahhh eso creo –titubeo con la pregunta tan extraña que le hacia su agresor.

–Sin embargo has matado –señalo.

–Mmm si… _–¿Cómo es que una buena persona mata?_ Se preguntó a ella misma mientras respondía con una sonrisa irónica.

–Te voy a hacer una pregunta… –se enmudeció por un momento pensando bien las cosas para proseguir–. Tu respuesta determinara el final de esta noche…

Otra vez el desafío de miradas demostrando que ninguna de las dos tenía miedo. Aunque el nerviosismo de Azula era más palpable por la mirada vacía de esos ojos azules.

–¿Cómo decide una buena mujer el momento de matar? –sentencio la morena.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Para que Azula entendiera a lo que se enfrentaba, la mujer de piel tostada le empezó describir un relato, un murmullo acerca de la persona que es ella y el embrollo en el que se había metido cuando tomo ese caso.

La mujer que andas persiguiendo es una asesina… un fantasma.

 _El rumor es que trabaja para un grupo conocido como el loto rojo, tan secreta que nadie sabe que existe, no toma partido pero tiene relaciones con cada gobierno. Su único propósito es entrenar y condicionar francotiradores. Estos hombres y mujeres son escogidos al nacer, rechazados, huérfanos. Todos son indeseados y desechables. Los convierten es expertos de cualquier ramo de combate y programados para una sola cosa: Matar._

 _La mujer que llevas 3 años persiguiendo inspectora… es la mejor de todos._

3 meses antes en la Ciudad Shanty en Níger, un convoy iba a toda velocidad para llegar al su destino. El sol todavía estaba presente, las calles levantaban el polvo cada vez que las ruedas pasaban rozando la superficie. Varios grupos de casas pobres habitaban ese lugar abandonado por dios y llenado por hombres con mucha codicia.

Las personas que miraban esa camioneta llena de hombres cargados hasta los dientes con lanzacohetes RPG–7 y AK 47, se apartaban de inmediato. Los conocían y convivían con ellos, bajo sus órdenes y siendo muy hostiles, era mejor que no los desafiasen. Después de avanzar un buen tramo llegaron al portón en donde eran vigilados para impedir que gente indeseable llegase.

El hombre que custodiaba miro los televisores adornados con cráneos, poster de mujeres desnudas y Aka 47, daba la imagen perfecta de quienes habían llegado. Dándole una calada a su puro toco un botón para dejarlos pasar

Un lugar en donde nadie quisiera llegar el realce de ese pequeño espacio estaba infestado de partes de cuerpos humanos.

Bajaron arrastras de la camioneta a un hombre moreno con sangre en su boca y pecho, iba amordazado, los otros hombres corrían y gritaban como locos al lado de él mientras dos los empuñaban del brazo para llevarlo más rápido su líder exigido su presencia así que iban lo más rápido posible para no hacerlo esperar. Pataleaba con fuerza mientras avanzaban para tratar de zafarse pero no lo conseguía.

–Pónganlo ahí –demandó el líder que fumaba un puro.

Sus seguidores le colocaron un chaleco en el pecho que estaba suspendido en el aire por cadenas, con los brazos extendidos sin que los pies tocaran el suelo.

Su líder Hasook se puso un delantal mientras otro hombre afilaba entre si dos machetes y con un chasquido de dedos ya los tenía en la mano. Aunque el sujeto lograba escapar no tenía en donde esconderse lo tenían rodeado con más Aka 47 que no dudarían en usar. El moreno más asustado no podía estar por el aspecto aterrador que tenía ese lugar que parecía una carnicería.

Se acercó al hombre, quería verle la cara rogando por piedad y no la tendría, después de todo lo que hizo.

–No tenías que haberme robado hermano –lo miraba con desprecio–. Ahora te vas a morir.

–Nooo hermano –expreso con una voz ronca.

Acerco el machete y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. Con furia que derramaba en sus ojos, agarro el brazo derecho de su hermano y lanzo un certero golpe desprendiendo carne y huesos del brazo a la altura del bíceps, este no tardo en derramar sangre a borbotones. Un grito lleno de dolor inundo a penas la sala tal vez era por el pañuelo en la boca.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? –se acercó y le quito el trapo de la boca.

–Lo siento… –dijo con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué le paso a tu voz? –pregunto mientras señalaba con la hoja la garganta del hombre.

Los demás se fijaron bien en lo que tenía sin dar crédito a lo que era. Pues solo parecían pequeñas agujas incrustadas en la faringe.

–Me… hicieron tragar… –el individuo jadeaba cada vez que decía una sola palabra.

–¿Qué le hicieron a su voz? –pregunto el dirigente a los otros hombres en la sala.

–Ahhh… nada Hasook –respondió uno de sus súbditos–. Esta como no los entregaron. ¡Lo juro!

–¿Entregaron? –pregunto–.

En una nueva explosión de ira, agarro al sujeto con fuerza del hombro y lo trajo hacia él con mucha brusquedad.

–¿No lo encontraron? –volvió a interrogar.

–Noo… –su voz temblaba–. Lo tenía una contratista americana. Recordó como lo habían intercambiado por dinero. Sin decir más cosas, después de todo ese sujeto era el objetivo.

El hombre lo empujo violentamente lejos de él. Las cosas no debían ser así pero ahí estaba y eso le levantó sospechas.

¿Qué tragaste? –pregunto aun cuando temía la respuesta–. ¿Qué tragaste?

Lo que no sabía ninguno de ellos era que la "contratista" los vigilaba desde un lugar seguro, escuchando todo desde un auricular esperando el momento exacto para activar el artefacto.

En su agonía el moreno recordó lo que esa mujer le dio de tragar una esfera de C–4, haciéndolo perfecto para el trabajo que debe terminar.

Asustado por el objeto desconocido el hombre dio las órdenes definitivas.

¡Corran!

Parecía una estampida de toros queriendo pasar por un corto pasillo y antes de que pudieran salir por esa puerta, la agente detono el explosivo causando un gran estallido que destrozo la casa así como cada cuerpo que estaba en un radio muy aproximado.

Era una mañana estupenda con una temperatura constante, los parajillos cantaban y hasta un gallo decidió ayudarle con el saludo matutinal.

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente y claramente la agente de la interpol Azula Balefire y su compañera Kuvira Rain decidieron viajar para comprobar y hacerles evidenciar a los agentes de Níger lo que tenían en sus narices y decidían con muchas ganas ignorar por completo.

Desde que llegaron al país, habían investigado la escena una y otra vez, pero ninguna pista era dada. Tuvieron el mismo escenario que otras veces, todo parecía dar indicios de que había sido el propio hermano quien lo mato y destruyo las instalaciones.

Entraron a toda prisa por los pasillos de la jefatura de la policía federal en Níger después de unas investigaciones del suceso para poder hablar con el jefe del departamento.

El jefe Tahno junto a dos guardias estaban indecisos por la visita sorpresiva de las dos agentes cuando claramente pensaban que era cualquier otra cosa sin importancia ya que ese hombre asesinado era el líder una banda indeseada de los alrededores. Incluso llegaron a pesar que les habían hecho un grandísimo favor.

Azula se sentó en la silla que le habían ofrecido en frente de ese hombre petulante, como siempre había pasado todas las personas a las que visitaban les era negada la existencia de esa homicida cuando claramente les explicaba de los hallazgos que posee. Su compañera estaba al tanto de los alrededores así como también de los hombres en frente de ella, esperando pacientemente de pie mientras arreglaba unas cosas en el atlas de la pared.

–Ya hemos escuchado su teoría inspectora.

–Esto no es una teoría, esto… fue nuestra mujer. Sin motivo, ni evidencia forense, ni testigos… Es un fantasma.

Azula ya estaba más que cansada de lidiar con personas que no creen las palabras que salían de su boca su intuición le gritaba que era ella.

–Y, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva buscando a este fantasma?

–3 años

–Pues qué bueno que tiene a interpol para financiar su perseverancia –el hombre no creía ni un poco de lo que decía–. Sabe algo inspectora, a pesar de ser el peor país tercermundista intentamos tener una policía competente y estamos convencidos de que Hasook fue asesinado por su propio hermano.

–Entonces trago 1/2 kilos de C4 y toco a la puerta de Hasook –Kuvira siempre inmutable hablo con mucha fuerza para que puedan escuchar lo evidente de la investigación y que ellos no daban crédito, pasó un informe al escritorio para que el hombre lo viera.

–Probablemente –contesto.

Kuvira decidió sentarse, no podía creer que todavía ninguno de ellos les hicieran caso.

–General… esta mujer es realmente la mejor en lo que hace y también es la responsable directa de más de 100 muertes. Déjeme mostrarle a que me refiero. Este…–. Se levantó violentamente de su asiento y sostuvo un pin de frente al General–. Es Hasook.

Camino hasta el mapa en la pared e incrusto el objeto en donde se reflejaba Níger y donde habían muchos más pines en otros lugares del planeta.

–Y estos –señalando a los demás–. Es de los que estamos enterados. ¿Ahora va entendiendo?

Habían demasiados y eso que solo tenían indicios de que era él. Pero como siempre paso las palabras no eran necesarias, esos hombres no iban a escucharlas así que solo restaba irse del lugar e investigar más acerca del espíritu que perseguían por todo el planeta.

En San Petersburgo, Rusia caía la noche fresca, daba la sensación de un ambiente agradable en donde los transeúntes caminaban de un lado a otro. En un hotel se encontraba el agente clandestino, después del viaje decidió descansar hasta su próximo objetivo.

Se le sirvieron 3 cuadros de hielo en el vaso y luego el alcohol, una vez que el barman se fue ella prosiguió a percibir el olor tan característico de la bebida y luego lo absorbió. El amargo sabor paso por su paladar, pero su cara no se inmuto.

–Podrían matarte por eso… –dijo una mujer rubia sentada en la misma barra que ella.

–… ¿uh? –volvió su vista a la mujer, sin decir algo más.

–Por lo que le estás haciendo al whisky –señalo–. Destruyéndolo con el hielo. –tomo su copa de vino y se acercó más a la misteriosa mujer de traje.

Korra sin mencionar una palabra, la siguió observando. La mirada, la sonrisa y los gestos que hacía así que supo lo que significaba.

–Si pones más de dos hielos destruyes el scotch –siguió con su sonrisa coqueta sin despegarle la mirada a la mujer morena.

–Ahh… –trato de restarle importancia.

–Lo siento… mi reacción se debe al pretencioso de mi ex esposo.

–Mmm… está bien –miraba su bebida como si era la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Luego de un silencio incomodo por parte de la rubia, decidió por fin romper ese muro que había creado su acompañante.

–Me llamo june… y, ¿tu? –ofreció su mano con una expresión alegre.

Korra miraba la cara y luego la mano por un par de segundos, ella no necesitaba nada de esto pero esa mujer parecía muy persistente de querer hablar con ella.

–Ahora tú dices tu nombre –le ofreció cuando esta titubeo.

–Ahh… –expuso el aire de sus pulmones para luego responder–. Disculpe.

Sin más se levantó de su lugar y se fue, dejando desconcertada a la rubia. Siguió sus caminos por los pasillos del hotel y llego a un recipiente lleno de hielo. Lo tanteo un par de veces para luego irse a su habitación, las risas provenían de una habitación, cosa que llamaron su atención pero continúo con su camino.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación 501 pero antes de entrar comprobó que nadie más estuviera cerca, de su vestimenta saco un frasco con pequeñas esferas que vertió en la entrada para luego proseguir a entrar y dejar un cartel de que nadie le molestara. En la puerta coloco un dispositivo de presión asegurándolo en las pequeñas argollas en la parte lateral y lo activo.

Hacía calor así que se aflojo un poco la corbata, hacer este proceso requería un corto tiempo pero era esencialmente útil cuando lo solicitaba así que lo haría las veces que fuera necesario para tener una ruta de escape. Se acercó hasta el balcón y comprobó que la soga que estaba ahí estuviera tensada correctamente, la agarro con fuerza y tanteo varias veces para quedar satisfecha con el nudo que había hecho.

Ya preparado todo, se dio a la tarea de tomar un ducha. Como siempre el agua era un bálsamo para su piel y lo necesitaba después del viaje. Quito su chaqueta de solapas largas y la acomodo perfectamente, continuo con su corbata de color rojo para luego quitar la camisa manga larga blanca y luego pantalones. Acomodo su arma Para–Ordnance P18.9 en el lavado de la habitación.

Prosiguió con sus vendajes y bóxer, sin esperar un minuto más entro a la regadera, el agua caliente recorrió su cuerpo por completo. Y mientras sentía esos pequeños placeres de la vida, a su mente vino el momento del tatuaje y todo el dolor que sintió.

Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y tomo una de las toallas para secarse y colocarse algo más cómodo. Opto por un pantalón negro y camisola. Se aproximó a la mesa más cercana donde tenía su computadora, accedió con el código y en la pantalla mostraba el logo del Loto Rojo.

–Trabajo de áfrica completado –dijo la misma voz mecánica de siempre–. El dinero ha sido trasferido a su cuenta.

Como era una costumbre Korra, leía una que otra revista buscando lo necesario para ocultar sus armas.

–Lamentablemente la fecha del siguiente blanco ha sido adelantada por solicitud del cliente además este desea que sea en público.

La simple mención de un acto notorio hizo que la agente volviera su vista a la pantalla que reflejaba dos ventanas una con su nombre y sus palabras y la otra con las palabras y el nombre de su contacto con el loto rojo. Desde el comienzo le dio una mala espina.

–Pensé en algo más… sutil –trato de persuadir–. Ya hice los preparativos.

–El reciente cambio político del presidente ruso Noatak Belicoff entra en conflicto directo con los intereses de nuestro cliente y amenaza su control con el gobierno ruso. El cliente necesita que sea en público, ¿acepta los nuevos parámetros?

–… –lo pensó un poco, pero le gustaban los retos–. Sí.

Agradecemos el hecho de que rompa su protocolo habitual –los datos fueron enviados rápidamente–. Las especificaciones se están cargando.

Korra toco un botón de la computadora y accedió a imágenes del presidente ruso, así como también lo que estaba haciendo por el país, como el nuevo enfoque. Continúo viendo más conferencias del hombre, así como su posición política y también apareció el hermano Tarlok Belicoff un traficante de armas y narcóticos.

La oscuridad reinaba en esa habitación, estudio todas las posibles ventajas y desventajas del nuevo trabajo al cual se le habían encomendado, una vez que tuviera todo lo necesario proseguiría con su plan.

En los días siguientes una gran cantidad de seguidores esperaban a Noatak, cámaras, reporteros y guardias armados le daban el tiempo al arribo del político. Sus guardias personales le abrieron la puerta mientras revisaban a todo el que estuviera cerca. Muchos vitoreaban su nombre así como las banderas de Rusia aclamando al hombre y mientras ellos le daban halagos alguien los veía a la lejanía.

Una reportera lo detuvo un momento para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Señor Belicoff disculpe –dijo la reportera–.

El hombre pacientemente se detuvo para atender a la mujer. Eso le dio oportunidad al agente para apuntarle con su Blaser R93 que es un rifle francotirador.

–A raíz de su nueva posición política ¿cree que los partidarios de la línea blanca seguirán apoyándolo?

–Uno solo tiene que esperar…

Una salpicadura sintió la reportera y en pocos segundos uno de los guardaespaldas cayo sin vida cerca de Noatak, todos se le quedaron viendo impávidos por los acontecimientos. Unos segundos después Korra jalo del gatillo y envió otra bala que perforo el cráneo del político ruso. El cuerpo sin vida se derrumbó con un estruendo escuchado a la lejanía salpicando a los guardias más cercanos a ellos.

La morena desarmo y guardo el rifle en su estuche, y puso una bomba mientras ella se iba tranquilamente el equipo exploto pocos segundos después. La onda expansiva se escuchó al lado de las personas que gritaban despavoridas. Los guardias del hombre moreno rodearon el cuerpo y apuntaban a todos lados con sus armas Uzi hasta que enfocaron el pequeño humo que salía de unas construcciones cercanas.

Una vez terminado el trabajo y anunciado su éxito, Korra decidió que era hora de tomar otro camino así que fue a la estación de trenes en San Petersburgo. Como siempre llevaba su esmoquin, con una maleta y un maletín.

Estaba esperando pacientemente en la fila para comprar el boleto a su nuevo destino cuando un nuevo mensaje de texto anuncio su llegada.

(Desconocido: por favor llame a la oficina)

Sin más remedio y con mucho fastidio, abandono la fila y se dirigió a otro lugar para encender su computadora y revisar que era lo que pasaba.

–Tenemos un problema –menciono su contacto–. Hubo un testigo en San Petersburgo

–¿Que tan confiable es su fuente? –pregunto, eso era imposible ella era muy metódica para que esto le haya pasado.

–Impecable como siempre. Interpol interrogara al testigo, ¿puede interceptar?

–Claro

La información fue cargándose de inmediato. Korra tenía una mirada incrédula. _¿Una mujer?_ Ella había sido la que según la fuente la había visto asesinar al político.

Lo datos reflejaban la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro y tez blanca llamada Asami Sato con la dirección personal de su departamento.

La chica de ojos verdes iba caminando por una calle muy transitada, con ropa un poco extravagante que llamaba la atención de los hombres que pasaban por ahí.

–Hola… –dijo uno llamando la atención de la mujer.

Esta se giró para verle.

–¿Cuánto cobras? –pregunto descaradamente.

Asami solo le sonrió y le enseño su dedo medio. Cosa que hizo que el hombre solo se riera y continuara con su camino, no sin antes echarle un vistazo más.

La mujer rusa era muy preciosa, alta, de tez albina, con ese cabello largo y negro como la misma noche y llevaba un tatuaje en el pómulo izquierdo, en sus orejas llevaba sarcillos grandes y redondos. Tenía órdenes así que debía estar en ese lugar y hora esperando a su chofer que parecía que llevaba varios minutos de retraso.

La agente 47 iba al mismo lugar que el testigo para interceptarlo. No había podido descansar toda la noche por el descuido que había tenido con el trabajo. Estaba furiosa nunca antes había dejado pista alguna de lo que hacía y esto podía comprometerla más de la cuenta.

Una vez que fijo su objetivo, se aproximó más y pudo detectar un auto que venía a recogerla así que esa sería su oportunidad de matar a la informante. Se iba acercando sigilosamente y de sus prendas extrajo su arma Para–Ordnance P18.9, con la mirada llena de furia iba a acribillar a la mujer y unos segundos después la chica de tez blanca se giró hacia su dirección.

Verde y Azul se localizaron y después de una brevedad, Korra se quedó muy impresionada y Asami no le dio importancia.

La chica de cabello negro entro al auto y segundos después el chofer arranco el vehículo hacia su nuevo destino mientras que un transeúnte se desplomo sin vida cerca de la chica de cabello castaño, esta atinó a mirar al hombre en el techo y rápidamente se fue del lugar dejando al francotirador sin posibilidad de hacer otro tiro certero.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


End file.
